I HATE SNOW
by rorylover3
Summary: Danny was having a normal day. Until he wasn't. Now Klempar has stuck him, Danni, Tucker, and Sam in school until all the snow melts. Did we mention Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Valerie are there will Danny ever get a normal day! Rated T for language and fluffy Danny/Danni bonding!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note (hooray note the sarcasm) I may have a slight obsession with Danny phantom but who doesn't I added in Danielle HOW could I not this is awesome**

**disclaimer butch Hartman owns Danny phantom **

**WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL!**

It had been an almost normal day for Danny before the snow in.

Sure Danielle had been with him all day but she was staying in Amity for good now so that was sort of normal now.

No ghosts. That was odd but Danny was enjoying not leaving class three quarters of the way in. He could tell his teachers liked it too. They didn't even mind Danni's presence

He,Sam, and tucker had detention with lancer for picking a fight with Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Valerie so they were all in detention.  
Danielle was doodling listening to her iPod idly when lancer stepped out to get something from his car.

That's when the arguing started.

"This is all your fault Fentoad," Dash sneered.

"Was I the one who threw the first punch? Nope didn't think so," Danny said coldly.

"You and your loser friends just stay on that side of the room, we might catch your geek," Paulina said.

"Shut up shallow slut!" Sam quipped back.

"Oh I am not shallow you goth!" Paulina shrieked.

"Your damaging my eardrums," Danni complained.

"Shut up! how old are you anyway five?" Valerie yelled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam instantly yelled. Both halfas eyes turned ghostly green.

"Uh guys," Kwan said catching everyone attention "It's really snowy out there."

They went to the windows and saw them completely blocked out by snow.

"That's weird," Danni said walking out the door."

"Danni?!" Danny said running after her. The others walked after the pair.

They saw the doors blocked up as well.

"We're stuck in here," Sam said.

"WHAT!" Paulina shrieked.

"Could someone shut her up and take pity on my poor eardrums," Danni said clapping her hands over her ears.

"Snowed in?"dash said in disbelief.

"Until help comes yes we are," Valerie said quietly.

That's when Klempar floated in.

**like love review I ask to much but PLEASE PLEASE WITH BLACK SPRINKLES AND GUMMY BATS ON TOP REVIEW!**


	2. Danni solves arguments

**Next chapt would writeore but computers acting sunny funny **

**Disclaimer dot own Dannyphantom **

"Hello will you be my friends?" he said.

Needless to say Kwan, Dash, and Paulina freaked.

As they ran around screaming, Danni pretended to freak out and ran into a spare room. Danny ran after her.

"Going ghost!" they chanted and floated out together.

"Look it's my friend! Hi," he said waving to Danni.

"KLEMPER FOR THE LAST DANG TIME IM NOT GOING TO!-wait Your his friend?" Danny said in disbelief.

"He's really sweet you just have to treat him like a three year old,Klemper," she said putting her hands on her knees "Did you cause this storm?"

"Yes, so we can all be friends till it

Melts!" Klemper said happily.

"And when is it melting?" Danni asked with the same patience.

"A week!" Klemper yelled happily then he got sucked into the thermos by Danny. Paulina stooped shrieking.

"Ghost boy! your so cute. Wait there were two more losers weren't there?" Paulina said.

"Yeah they're in that room," Danni said before going invisible. Danny took the hint and they changed back to normal and walked out of the room.

"Ghost gone?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and we're stuck in this hell hole for a week!" Tucker groaned.

"Wait what about food?" Dash said.

"Wait what about cafeteria?" Sam said in the same tone of voice and they laughed.

"Guys were stuck in this school for a week?! Valerie said

"Well I need to take out some aggression, and I know just how to do it," Dash said cracking his knuckles.

"Listen here Dash your going to be in a very uncomfortable place if you even think about hurting Danny," Danni threatened "I know karate, tae kwon do, and self defense so I can pretty much kick your butt."

"Need a little girl to fight your battles Fentina," Dash teased.

"If you want to take her Dash go ahead I'm not crossing her," Tucker and Danny Said together.

"Not right at the moment," Dash said trying miserably to mask his fear.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!"Tucker suggested suddenly,

Isn't that a little to old for the eight year old?" Paulina said.

"Wow you guys are blind," Sam said rolling her eyes.

"I'm thirteen, idiots," Danni said shaking her head.

"Oh well uh huh to young," Kwan said tapping his head .

"Says the boy who needs a calculator to multiply 2*0"Sam snarked.

There was more arguing after this. Danny, Sam, and Tucker telling the others to get lost, while Dash, Kwan, Valerie, and Paulina yelled for them to get out of here.

Danni was getting tired of playing on her iPod ,waiting for them to stop ,so she decided to intervene.

She pulled a desk into the middle between the screaming teens and jumped on it.

"Hey! HEY HEEEY! ALL OF YOU SHYT UP!" Danni shrieked "GEEZ WHO'S THE THIRTEEN YEAR OLD HERE! Now listen if you guys are fighting like this the whole week were going to die! So grow a pair and be the bigger people. Now why dont you call a truce until we get out? She suggested smartly.

"Fine," they all muttered.

"Now, first things first let's go back to Lancers room and get our stuff," Danny said.

"Who put the Fentinas in charge?" Dash complained.

"Would you rather be in charge?" Tucker snarled still miffed at the populars for going at Danni.

"Yes," Dash said.

"Fine! Then why don't we split into groups Danny, Danni, me, and tucker in one, and you guys in the other?"sam said.

"You said Danny twice," Kwan said counting on his fingers.

"No I'm Danni. Danni with an I. He's Danny with a Y," Danni clarified but the populars still were scratching their heads.

"Bye!" Paulina and Valerie waved as the phantom team left to get their bags from Lancers room.

"Okay we have serious problems. What if we have to go ghost in front of them?" Danni said wiring her headphones around her wrist.

"I dunno Danielle why don't we get a snack first?" Danny said and they all trooped to the cafeteria.

After getting something out of the vending machine the others plodded in.

"Aww look the losers are already here," Valerie complained.

"Nice to see you to," Danni waved.

"Hey!" Tucker said with an air of importance, "let's play truth or dare!"

**Reviews make me smile and I want to smile if you don't review well Danni will find you**


	3. Truth or dare (ghostly style)

"Hey!" Tucker said with an air of importance, "let's play truth or dare!"

"Really tucker?" Sam said, "truth or dare?"

"It's a good idea! What's wrong with you guys to chicken," he challenged.

"No! Of course not!" Dash said flexing his muscles like an idiot. Paulina nodded happily like a ditz and Valerie shrugged.

"Ugh I'm surrounded by idiots," Sam said

"Now you know what it's like living with Danny," Danni said passing her one of her headphones.

"C'mon guys it could be fun," Danny said and after some persuasion (and blackmail...) everyone was sitting in a circle.

"I'll go first," Dash said snidely, "I choose Fentoad truth or dare?"

"Truth," Danny said wisely and Dash looked disappointed then smiled deviously.

"Boxers or briefs?" he said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Boxers. We have all seen me without pants remember Dash we have you to thank for that? My turn, Tucker?" he asked "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said happily and Danny smiled mischievously.

"I dare you... to strip to your underwear and go in the freezer for the next ten turns," he said smiling.

"You suck, Danny," Tucker quipped pulling his shirt over his head and took off his barrete handing both to Danny.

"Now the shoes, socks, and pants," Danny said happily. Sam covered Dannis eyes as tucker stripped to his tidie whities and went to the freezer.

"Your such a good friend," Sam said uncovering Dannis eyes as she howled with laughter Danny chuckled,shrugging.

"Your turn, Sam," was all he said.

"Fine, Paulina truth or-" Sam said but only got that far as Tucker came running in the populars covered their eyes.

"Lunch lady ghost is here! Ahhhh!" Tucker screamed. Danny whispered in Dannis ear and ducked under a table.

Seconds later Danny phantom appeared protecting the cowering kids

"Hi lunch lady so why don't we make this quick," Danny said and a meat monster came at him "or not."

"You need more meat!" she roared and after a quick kick but session he had her in the thermos. As she got sucked in she managed to bruise his lower right arm with a wicked bruise.

Danny Fenton came out from under the table and valarie noticed that he had a bruise in the same place ,but said nothing.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing that would concern you Fenton," Dash said and Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess... It was a ghost," he said "you do know my parents hunt them right?"

"So?" Kwan said dumbly.

"That means they give me all their junk so I'm safe from ghosts," he said grabbing his backpack "why don't we go to my locker and get it?"

"Again, Fentina why are you leader?" Dash said.

"Okay you can stay here all alone and im sure if theres a ghost around he won't want to hurt a bunch of defenseless kids," Danny remarked.

"I don't like your attitude Fenton," Dash said cracking his knuckles.

"I didn't ask your opinion, Dash" Danny said his eyes glowing.

"Well maybe instead we can play my favorite game, Kwan. Pound the Fenton." Dash said and the two boys began chasing Danny through the halls.

The girls looked at each other for a moment before breaking into a cat fight and Tucker just went back to the freezer.

Danni sat contemplating. How was she going to get them together or at least stop fighting?

**Hello my kiddies here's a new chaPeter sorry it's been so long but I am bacfanfiction us being stupid so this is at the bottom**

**Diclaimer I don't own danmyphantom **


End file.
